Blue Moon
by xcherryxlipsx and Drumboy100
Summary: Joe Hardy and Makenzie Brooks haven't seen each other in three years, their relationship having ended on not the best of terms. What happens when Joe crashes Frank and Nancy's weekend trip on a mystery train, only to discover he has to now come face to face with his past once again? (Also includes a short mystery)
1. Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer:** This story is the product of a challenge to write something outside of the fandoms that I'm a part of, so please be kind! A HUGE thank you to drumboy100 for both challenging me to do this and for being the beta.  
The story is very loosely inspired by the game Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. I have taken some liberties with characters, backstories and events. This is also going to be a very short series, a few parts at most.

* * *

"What do you want me to say, Nancy?" Frank Hardy ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair, gazing at his girlfriend pleadingly. "He's my brother and he felt excluded."  
"I get that, Frank, I really do…"  
"But..?" Frank quirked an eyebrow, knowing Nancy all too well.  
"But you know what the issue is, Frank. This was supposed to be a weekend for us to spend time with Kenzie, which is why we didn't tell Joe about it."  
"I'm sure it won't be long until he's met some pretty girl who will spend the rest of the weekend occupying his time."  
"And if they see each other first? It's a very small train," she raised her brows in challenge, "you know as well as anyone that Joe is still a sore spot for her."  
Frank rubbed his neck, avoiding looking into her eyes. He knew better than anyone the history between those two, having heard it from both his brother and through Nancy's retelling. Yet, when Joe had shown up on the platform an hour ago, his eyes filled with betrayal, Frank had given in and apologized. He knew he would have to tell his brother the real reason he hadn't been invited on the trip, but wasn't quite sure how. For once, Frank Hardy had no right answers.  
"I'll tell him the truth," he finally replied, "make sure he has a chance to steer clear of her."  
Nancy let out a deep sigh, knowing she was defeated. "Fine, but this better work, Frank."  
A mischievous grin spread across Frank's lips, as he drew her into his arms and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips. Just as she began to soften, there was an insistent knock on the compartment door, shattering the mood. With a groan Nancy pushed herself away. "If that is your brother take him to the dining car while I go and talk to Kenzie."  
"Yes, ma'm," Frank hurried to obey, sliding the door open just enough to slip through, before closing it again.  
Once outside, he was met with Joe's sheepish grin. "Nancy's mad, isn't she? Even though I should be the one mad at you two for planning a mystery vacation with friends without inviting me."  
The edge of bitterness in his voice was hard to miss and Frank couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He had never before excluded his brother out of anything, unless he and Nancy wanted time alone. Of course, they had a good reason for not inviting him this time, but not telling him about the trip at all had been a terrible way to handle the situation.  
With a wry smile, Frank clapped a hand to his brother's shoulder and led him off in the direction of the dining car. "She'll get over it. There is something I need to talk to you about, though."  
Joe knew better than to ask. He knew perfectly well Frank wouldn't tell him anything until they had reached their destination, it was exactly the way he'd been since they were children.  
He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, suddenly feeling guilty about crashing the trip. It was exactly the kind of impulsive thing he had become known for. In the midst of his own hurt feelings, he hadn't even stopped to consider the reasons why.  
The sudden, loud chatter or the dining car brought his thoughts to a halt. The overhead lights had been dimmed, no doubt to give the car more of a bar vibe. The place was packed, it seemed nearly every passenger on the train had flocked to enjoy the drinks and lively atmosphere.  
"Why don't you find us a table," Frank suggested, leaning closer to make himself heard over the crowd, "I'll go get us some drinks, the usual?"  
But Joe wasn't listening. Something else had caught his attention across the car. He stood frozen in a moment of horror and confusion, his mind reeling and trying to grasp what he was seeing.  
He swallowed hard. He had spent the past three years of his life trying to get away from this one, particular regret, and now it was staring him straight in the face. Makenzie Brooks; the one that got away. Or perhaps the one he had pushed away. His mind racing, his palms suddenly sweaty, the packed train car seemed to grow smaller with each passing second. His eyes closed, the images of the first time they'd met flashing before his eyes.

* * *

 _She was new, she had to be. There was no way they had lived in the same town for long and he was just now noticing her. He watched as the girl scrunched her nose, her lips pursing slightly. She wasn't his type, her nose buried in a book, her hair pulled up in a classic ponytail; but there was something about her, something that kept him staring at her from across the courtyard._  
 _"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Joe Hardy!" the unmistakable voice of Nancy Drew teased from behind, causing him to jump involuntarily, as if caught doing something he shouldn't have been._  
 _"I'm not- I wasn't-" Joe stumbled over his words, irritated at his own obviousness._  
 _Nancy giggled. "Come, I'll introduce you."_  
 _Before he could protest, Nancy had dragged him by the arm across the courtyard and towards the blond mystery looked up as they approached, adjusting the glasses that had slipped down her nose and Joe felt his knees buckle. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she smiled and greeted Nancy._  
 _"How are you settling in?" Nancy asked conversationally, no doubt enjoying the torture she was subjecting him to._  
 _The girl shrugged. "It's better than I expected, the people here are really nice." Her eyes wandered to Joe curiously. "Let me guess, Joe Hardy, right?"_  
 _Taken aback, Joe's eyes widened for a moment, causing the girl to smirk. "You've heard of me?"_  
 _Nancy grinned wickedly. "It would seem your reputation precedes you, Joe."_  
 _The girl smiled warmly and extended her hand across the table. "Makenzie Brooks."_  
 _As Joe grasped her hand, a warmth spread through his fingers unlike anything he had ever felt, sending him tumbling headfirst into a torturous, four year long, secret roller coaster ride of emotions that could only end one way…_

* * *

In the blink of an eye the image was gone, replaced by the lively crowd of the dining car. Frank's hand was on his shoulder, his voice in Joe's ear. "Come on, let's go find a seat and I'll tell you everything you probably already know."  
Joe blinked, his thoughts still a blur. Shakily, he weaved his way through the crowd towards the bar, wanting to walk up to her yet hoping she wouldn't notice him. So many nights he had dreamed of this reunion, dreaded it even, sure it would never happen and now it was right here, within his reach. The moment the bartender set the glass down in front of him, Joe downed the whiskey in one shot and closed his eyes tightly, fighting the memory of those last, painful moments they'd spent together three years ago.  
"This is why we didn't invite you," Frank began cautiously, "the third ticket was for Kenzie. I should have told you about the trip and explained everything, I just couldn't find the words for some reason."  
Joe chuckled, devoid of any humor. "That doesn't sound at all like you, Frank."  
"I'm sorry, Joe, I really am."  
Joe drew a breath, letting it out a moment later. "Don't apologize, I'm the one who crashed your trip," a faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "some detective I am; I really should have put two and two together. Maybe they're right when they call you the smart one."  
A quiet chuckle erupted from Frank's lips, the tense mood instantly lifted. "Nancy was supposed to keep her occupied while I talked to you, guess she slipped out of her tight grasp."  
A strange look passed Joe's face, his neck craning to glance in Kenzie's direction. "She seems to have that talent…"  
The look on Joe's face screamed he longed to talk to her, longed to make things right. Frank thought about it for a moment; considered every possible outcome, considered just how mad Nancy would be at him.  
"Why don't you just go talk to her?"  
Joe's eyes filled with concentration and Frank knew he too was considering all the possible outcomes. It wasn't something that happened often due to his impulsive nature, but when it did Joe was meticulous and thorough in his assessment.  
A few, silent moments later, Joe shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Kenzie. "It's not fair of me to ambush her like this," he stood up, finishing his second drink and setting the glass back down on the bar. "I'm heading back to my compartment, maybe finish up some of the paperwork for our last case so you don't always have to."  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Joe Hardy?" Frank chuckled.  
"Don't make me change my mind," he rolled his eyes and flashed his brother a crooked smile, before disappearing into the crowd.


	2. The Reluctant Watson

Thank you so much for the kind and constructive reviews! I was so nervous about posting this and you all have made me feel so much better. Thank you again to my partner on this account **Drumboy100** for being my beta and for always encouraging me!

* * *

She watched his blond head of hair disappear behind the closing door and found herself wondering what cruel twist of fate had led her here of all places. When Makenzie had decided to take a chance and visit the town she had left behind for the first time in four years, she had been relieved to find that Frank and Nancy wanted to book a trip on Jake Hurley's Mystery Train. There would be no chance of running into Joe Hardy, meaning she could avoid a potentially awkward and guaranteed painful reunion. Now the trip was beginning to feel like a trap set by Nancy and her prince charming boyfriend.

No, it wasn't the sort of thing Frank and Nancy would do. In fact, the two had probably planned the trip with the sole intention of keeping her and Joe away from each other. So why was he on the train?

With determination, Kenzie wove her way through the crowd towards the bar where Frank no longer sat alone. Nancy had joined him a few minutes prior. She was the first to spot Kenzie and like a true detective, her face betrayed no emotions. She nudged Frank, his head turning immediately.

"Did you…?" Nancy began cautiously.

"Yup," Kenzie replied, knowing exactly what her friend was referring to.

Frank let out a deep breath, his eyes cast down.

"We're sorry, Kenzie," his voice was sincere, his eyes suddenly glued to the drink sitting in front of him.

"In our defense, Joe wasn't supposed to be snooping around on your computer."

"For the hundredth time, Nance, he wasn't snooping."

The tension hung in the air like smoke from a fire and it was obvious the two had argued about this several times already. Feeling suddenly like it was her job to ease it, Kenzie slapped on a light hearted smile and waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Whatever the reason, he's here and I can be an adult about it. It's been three years and looking back on it now, we were both practically still kids."

Nancy seemed surprised, her eyebrows rising subtly, calling into question her every word. Always the detective, that one.

Frank on the other hand jumped at the opportunity to let it go, no doubt tired of the never ending argument. He ordered drinks for the three of them and proceeded to jump into a story about his latest case. Kenzie found herself zoning out for most of it, her mind still reeling from seeing Joe, wondering what it all meant and if she could truly keep her word and remain an adult for the rest of the weekend. Her mind drifted, wandered back to all those years ago, when things had seemed simpler and life had been less daunting…

* * *

 _"How did you know who I was when we met?" his voice was edged with curiosity, it was a question he had often asked during the year they had spent getting to know each other._

 _"We're in a closet during a game of seven minutes in heaven and that's what you want to talk about?" just as often as he had asked, she had avoided answering, reveling in the way it teased his curiosity._

 _Kenzie felt him shrug then, obviously irritated that she was yet again refusing to answer._

 _"What else are we supposed to do?"_

 _She rolled her eyes. For a detective, Joe was unbelievably clueless at times._

 _"You could stop being such a scaredy cat and just kiss me already."_

 _Silence followed her words and she could almost imagine the way his blue eyes widened in the darkness, the same way they did every time she said something that caught him off guard. She wasn't usually this bold, but something about the night and being in a pitch black closet made her feel less like herself and more like someone she wished she could be._

 _The seconds ticked by, slowly, painfully, her heart hammering in her chest, her lungs refusing to take another breath until she knew how her words had been received._

 _Suddenly, a warm hand touched the side of her face. Before she could fully process the turn of events, his breath tickled her face, sending shivers down her spine. Her stomach was in an uproar, the butterflies staging a small rebellion. Seconds suddenly felt like minutes, as the anticipation kept building like sweet torture._

 _Joe's lips brushed against hers, only slightly hesitant, and the breath caught in her throat. For the first time in a long time, her mind was completely blank, rather than its usual, overactive self._

 _The kiss was tender, yet filled with more emotion than she had words to explain. And when Joe finally pulled away, he lingered close, his hand still on her cheek._

 _"I like you," his voice was no more than a whisper in the darkness, but it set her heart aflame._

 _She could feel the smile tugging at her lips, the blush creeping up her cheeks._

 _"I like you, too."_

* * *

In a flash, the train went dark and Kenzie was pulled out of her reverie. Gasps and murmurs traveled through the dining car, as the moments passed painfully slowly in the darkness. Then, a blood curdling scream pierced the darkness. Fear hung thick in the air and all they could do was wait.

Just as suddenly as they had disappeared, the lights came back on, almost blindingly bright. Frank and Nancy were already surveying the room, their eyes intense, no doubt taking in every detail.

"She's gone!" a woman cried through the silence, "Lori's gone!"

"Lori?" Nancy mused, "as in Lori Girard, the socialite who organized this trip?"

Frank nodded. "Must be, what are the odds something would have happened to another Lori."

Kenzie couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. She was no stranger to the exciting, crime solving world of the Hardy boys and Nancy Drew, but she had been sure she was done being their sidekick the moment high school ended. She was no detective, more like a reluctant Watson to their Sherlock, yet they had always insisted on dragging her along.

"I can't convince you to turn off the detective mode and just let the authorities handle this one, can I?"

A mischievous smile spread across Nancy's face, her eyes practically twinkling with excitement.

"It'll be like old times!"

Even Frank's eyes gave a little twinkle, as the two made their way through the crowd towards the older woman who had just moments before announced the disappearance. Kenzie knew exactly where this was going; they would question her, find out everything she knew about Lori Girard and her disappearance, and then there would be no stopping it, they would get swept away in yet another mystery.

She waited, nursing her drink and wondering what had convinced her that a weekend on a Mystery Train with Frank and Nancy would be a good idea. Deep down she knew; there was a part of her that missed the being along for the ride, missed the rush of helping the trio solve a good mystery. It was the same part of her that missed Joe Hardy something terrible.

But then the echoes of that last night they'd spent together returned, reminding her of the broken heart she had spent the past three years trying to put back together. Her stomach turned, her knuckles turning white from how tight she gripped her glass.

Moving on wasn't always as easy as it should have been. No matter how many times she had told herself she was over it, the mere thought of him still provoked her.

As she watched her friends question the old lady, their excitement growing with each answer, she realized this was going to be the longest weekend of her life.


	3. The Great Detectives

Wow, it's been a while. If anyone is still following this story, thanks for your patience. I've had a lot of big life changes in the past year and couldn't really give writing the attention it deserved.  
Thank you also for all the lovely reviews and as always, to my beta, friend and partner on this account **Drumboy100.**

* * *

I'm not doing this, Kenzie thought to herself as she followed Frank and Nancy towards the sleeping car, and yet her feet refused to stop moving. The air had a strange chill to it ever since the disappearance of Lori Girard and most of the passengers were on edge. With the exception of the great detectives of course.

"Are you sure we need Joe on this?" she heard the whine in her own voice and cringed. She was a grown woman and should not be behaving this way about spending time with an ex. Although, to be fair, Joe had never been an ex; he was _the_ ex.

Nancy grabbed her by the shoulders then, forcing her to a stop. When Frank glanced over his shoulder at them curiously, she motioned for him to move on without them. Once out of earshot, Nancy turned her attention back to her friend.

"You never told me exactly what happened, Kenzie."

She opened her mouth to speak, about to give Nancy the same, well rehearsed speech she had spoken more than a few times over the past three years. But before she could utter a single syllable, Nancy let out a frustrated groan, as if she knew exactly what was coming and was sick and tired of it.

"I know what you're gonna say. The same excuses you've been throwing at me for years. I'm your friend but Joe is Frank's brother and from where they're standing, you left him without any explanation and I can't keep defending you when I don't know what happened."

Kenzie stared at her friend. She was surprised Nancy had let it go for this long, having always been a determined seeker of the truth. It must have been hard, being stuck between her boyfriend and her best friend for three years. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Nancy the truth, it was that the truth had always been too painful to say out loud.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, she drew a deep breath and hung her head, knowing she was defeated.

"Do you remember how hurt I was that Joe would always choose work over our relationship?"

Nancy nodded.

"I guess eventually the trust that I had for him just died," Kenzie shrugged, "he started breaking promises and staying away longer and longer. I couldn't take it anymore, so I followed him one night and saw him go into a romantic restaurant with a gorgeous, super model looking brunette in a tight dress."

She squeezed her eyes shut, the images still fresh in her mind. Her heart throbbed painfully at the memory, a lump forming in her throat.

"So, she was probably a client?" Nancy offered, clearly not convinced anything illicit had been happening.

It was so typical of her. She had never been able to bring herself to question the moral standing of the Hardy boys. Even when the evidence was staring her straight in the face. Kenzie felt a twinge of irritation and lifted her gaze to meet hers.

"Except for the part where he lied and said he was meeting with Frank that night."

Nancy's expression wavered, her conviction clearly shaken for a fraction of a second. Neither of them spoke for several, long minutes, the truth hanging in the air between them raw and ugly. Eventually, in a very Nancy fashion, she shook her head and Kenzie knew in that moment that Nancy simply couldn't bring herself to believe such things of Joe.

"You should have just talked to him."

"Honestly, Nance, that night was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Imagine seeing that after two years of nothing but broken promises and more nights spent alone than together."

Nancy's expression changed then. It was the expression she always wore when she'd figured out some great mystery, a slight gleam of smugness hiding in her blue eyes.

"So, you were looking for an excuse to walk away?"

It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement and Kenzie clenched her fists instantly, her jaw tightening. Her first instinct was to protest the accusation, of course she hadn't wanted to leave Joe. But it didn't take long for doubt to enter her mind. Why exactly had she been so quick to believe Joe had cheated, when she had always known him to be an honest young man. Had it been when he'd lied and said he was with Frank? She found it hard to believe that one, small lie could shake her belief in the man she'd loved since the two were teenagers. They had known each other inside and out, or so she'd thought.

Perhaps she was in denial. Perhaps she really did believe Joe had cheated. Whatever the answer, she wasn't ready to admit her doubts to Nancy. So, with a patient, plastered on smile that didn't quite reach her green eyes, she decided that the conversation was over. "We should go, the boys are probably waiting for us."

* * *

The air in the small compartment was tense. Joe kept his eyes fixated on the small scratch in the otherwise fine wood of the floor, while Nancy and Frank paced the small space, throwing out ideas on where to start, who to interrogate first. Kenzie was there, her back practically pressed against the closed door behind her. There was no mistaking the expression on her face, the posture of her body; she was uncomfortable. Too wrapped up in the mystery before them, neither Nancy nor Frank seemed to notice.

"…well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Joe tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Frank patiently explaining to Nancy something she'd no doubt been too hasty to figure out yet. "Why else would the engineer refuse to stop the train unless ordered to by Lori herself?"

"What now?" Joe asked, thoroughly confused.

Nancy shot him an amused glance but there was something different in her eyes when she looked at him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Honestly, Joe, how do you get through life with as little attention as you pay."

He smirked, the awkwardness in the room forgotten for a moment. "You're hilarious, Nance, really."

"If you two are done," Frank rolled his eyes and tried to suppress the smile creeping onto his face, "I was just saying that Lori's disappearance has to be a part of the activities. Kind of like a murder mystery weekend without the murder."

"I think it's safe to say that you're right," Joe nodded thoughtfully, "if this was a real emergency they would have stopped the train and gotten the authorities involved."

"So, let's let someone else solve this mystery and get back to enjoying a nice, relaxing weekend?" Kenzie spoke up for the first time, sounding desperate to escape the confines of the small space and the awkwardness of present company.

"Come on, Kenzie," Nancy grinned in reply to her protests, "where's your sense of adventure?"

Joe allowed himself to look at Kenzie, truly look at her for the first time since he'd seen her from across the dining car. There was a hurt in her eyes he didn't understand. He was the injured party. She had been the one who had left, packed up her things while he was wrapped up with a case and skipped town without even so much as a goodbye. At first he had been angry, but when the anger subsided he had been left with nothing but an immense sadness, bordering on despair. He had loved her more than he could ever say and losing her had brought him to his knees.

Perhaps Kenzie felt the same. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix their relationship. His heart skipped at the thought. He would have to find a way to get her alone and to have a long overdue conversation. But with Frank and Nancy determined to keep the two from getting into a confrontation it wasn't going to be easy.

In the end, Kenzie made no more efforts to try and weasel her way out of participating. She had to know there was no arguing with Frank or Nancy. The couple were determined to solve the mystery and had decided to drag her and Joe along for the ride. More than likely, they were hoping to relive their high school days, before life got complicated and things fell apart.

"Tell me you examined the spot where she disappeared before coming to get me," Joe demanded, unable to deny the lure of the mystery before them.

"We're not amateurs, Joe," Frank rolled his eyes once more and presented his little notebook, along with a small, clear plastic baggie. "Unfortunately there wasn't much to find, just this strange, old coin."

Joe leaned closer to examine the clue. At first glance it seemed like an ordinary silver dollar, but further examination revealed an unusual inscription.

"You will find me in the place where the dancing lights shine the brightest," he read aloud, a frown creasing his brow, "what the hell does that mean?"

Frank shrugged. "My first suggestion is that we do some research into Jake Hurley and the history of this train, maybe we'll find some reference to the dancing lights there."

"Too bad you forbade me from bringing my laptop this weekend," Nancy chimed in.

Frank gave her a look, one that only the two of them understood.

"Good thing you did anyway," he said with a slight grin.

As they all huddled around Nancy's laptop, Joe's shoulder brushed against Kenzie's. He looked at her and still she refused to look at him. That was when he realized that maybe Frank and Nancy wouldn't be the biggest obstacle of their reunion after all.


	4. Confrontations

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading! As always, thank you to Drumboy100 for being the best beta and for helping me navigate this fandom!**

* * *

It took Nancy no more than ten minutes to discover the meaning of the inscription, which was a new record for her. Kenzie listened to Nancy reading aloud from the website, her blood slowly turning to ice with each word she spoke. Jake Hurley himself had believed the train to be haunted by the ghost of his late wife and had reported seeing strange, glowing orbs floating along the side of the train, right outside his private train car. The man had eventually taken to calling them dancing lights, due to his wife's love of dancing.

"I can't believe we're actually considering this train might be haunted," Joe scoffed with a shake of his head.

"Don't be ridiculous," Frank chuckled, "either Jake Hurley was crazy, or it was some natural phenomenon."

"Personally," Kenzie piped up suddenly, "I would rather not find out if the train is haunted."

As expected, all eyes turned to her. The unwaveringly rational detectives stared at their friend as if she'd just sprouted a second head that was now speaking in tongues. Not that she hadn't expected this reaction.

"You believe in ghosts, Kenzie?" Nancy asked in a very diplomatic manner, clearly not wanting to hurt her friends feelings by questioning her sanity, while secretly doing exactly that.

"I don't _not_ believe in ghosts," she muttered defensively.

Joe let out a short chuckle, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What she's trying to say is that she's just kind of a scaredy cat," he clarified, "I mean, whenever we'd watch scary movies she used to-"

Joe cut himself off mid sentence. He had almost casually strolled down memory lane like nothing bad had ever happened between the two of them, causing the almost forgotten awkward tension to surface once more. She dared a glance in his direction. His eyes were sad, perhaps he was feeling regret. Kenzie wondered if she would receive an apology from him that weekend. Not that she particularly wanted one. At least, that was what she told herself late at night when the memories of happier times refused to leave her alone.

When the silence had stretched on for a minute too long, Nancy finally cleared her throat and flashed them an obviously forced smile. "I think I'm going to go change into something less cocktail and more sleuthing. Frank? Can I see you outside for a moment?"

The pair quickly disappeared, leaving Kenzie and Joe alone with nothing but an awkward silence for a buffer. She thought about saying something, anything to break the ice, but there was nothing to say. His actions were unforgivable and the thought of pretending like none of it had ever happened caused a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would be impossible for the two to ever repair the damage and become friends, that much was clear.

Just as she could hear Joe draw a breath, the compartment door opened. Frank stepped through cautiously, as if he was expecting to walk right into a confrontation, his shoulders visibly tense. When he was satisfied that nothing had happened in their absence, his posture relaxed and his mouth quirked up in a friendly smile.

"We should go investigate Jake's private car," he spoke conversationally, "Nancy'll meet us there when she's done changing."

Kenzie hung back, letting Frank and Joe walk out of earshot while she followed. She felt out of place without Nancy there, knowing the brothers would always stand united. But when had it become an us vs them situation? They were all adults and could surely understand that sometimes these things happened. Couples break up all the time. Deep down however, she knew that Frank saw her as the bad guy. She doubted Joe had ever confessed any of his short comings to his brothers, letting it seem like she had simply skipped town without explanation, leaving his little brother broken hearted.

"Hey, Kenzie."

She startled at the sudden greeting, finding Joe now walking in step with her. Frank was nowhere to be seen. Kenzie had been so deep in her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the two conspiring for Joe to ambush her and now it was too late to escape. Her feet refused to move faster, her mouth refusing to tell him to leave her alone.

"Hi," it was lame and quiet but all she could muster in the moment.

"I believe we have some unfinished business to sort out."

She could tell by his tone that he wouldn't take no for an answer. This conversation was going to happen whether she liked it or not. Kenzie sighed and squared her shoulders, preparing for the inevitable anger and hurt that would surface.

"What exactly is there to talk about, Joe?"

His hand shot out in front of her, touching the wall and forcing her to stop and look at him. Her eyes surveyed his face. Disbelief.

"How about you start by telling me why you left town and disconnected your number without any explanation?!"

A bitter laugh escaped her throat. "Really? You're going to pretend with me too now?"

"Pretend what?!"

The situation has escalated from zero to a hundred with only a few sentences, much as she had expected. Joe had always had a bit of a temper, nothing violent, but it didn't take much to make him raise his voice and become confrontational.

"Pretend that you didn't leave me alone and break promises constantly because of your work! Or pretend that you weren't screwing some super model looking chick behind my back!"

For a moment, Kenzie could have sworn she saw genuine confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he stopped, drew a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Yeah, I put too much of myself into my work and you paid the price, I know that. But I never, _ever_ cheated on you."

Somewhere throughout the course of their conversation, the air had left her lungs. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill. She wasn't ready to re-live this heartbreak, not with him lying straight to her face.

"I saw you with her," her voice was barely a shaky whisper, "and I don't want to hear your lies or excuses! It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

Refusing to listen to anymore, Kenzie turned on her heel and walked briskly in the opposite direction, desperate to escape the conversation she had hoped to never have.

* * *

"Frank Hardy!" Nancy Drew was out for his head, coming down the aisle of the empty train car like a mother who had just caught their child doing something unspeakable.

Frank found his posture shrinking ever so slightly. He knew what he had done and fully stood by his decision. However, that didn't mean he didn't feel the slightest bit bad for making Nancy mad.

She finally reached him, jabbing his shoulder with her index finger.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes to go change and you decide to do the _one thing_ I asked you not to do!"

His first instinct was to ask her to calm down but he knew better. No one had ever, in the history of arguments, been soothed by the phrase calm down. Drawing a slow, deep breath, he stared into her eyes, hoping against hope that his calm demeanor would serve to dissipate her anger.

Frank had known all along that his decision would upset his girlfriend and that he would have to deal with the fallout, and so he had a speech prepared and ready to go.

What he should have prepared for, but hadn't, was the fact that Nancy could see right through him. Before he had even drawn breath, her finger was in his face, her eyes smoldering with anger.

"Don't you _dare_ give me some Frank Hardy speech about how this was for the best!" she spoke through her teeth, her voice quiet and menacing, "Kenzie is in my compartment, in _tears_ because your brother decided to ambush her!"

"I think that's being a bit dramatic, Nance. He hardly ambushed her."

The moment those words had left his lips, Frank regretted them. Instead of soothing her anger, they seemed to have only served to fuel it, Nancy's eyes now practically burning him alive.

"I don't give a shit about semantics, Frank Hardy!" she growled, "Kenzie _felt_ ambushed!"

"And Joe has a right to know why she left! He just wants some closure and she owes him that much at least!"

"He would be lucky to get anything from her after what he did!"

Frank looked at Nancy, as if she was a stranger. Never before had he seen this much anger in her, her hands practically shaking with the emotion. The air had suddenly become thick, burning his lungs with each breath he drew.

"What could he have possibly done to deserve that reaction?" he asked quietly, "Joe isn't capable of anything that cruel or hurtful."

Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Here we go. Typical Frank Hardy, always making allowances for his little brother."

He was taken aback by the sudden venom in her voice. She was treating him like he was the enemy, pushing him away and trying to hurt him. He had never before seen her act this way and it was confusing to say the least.

"What is happening here, Nance?"

She was silent for what seemed like forever, staring into his eyes as if debating whether or not to speak. But Pandora's box had already been opened and the lid couldn't be put back on.

"I'm tired of you always making allowances for Joe's behavior," she replied finally, her voice calm yet firm. "He doesn't respect our boundaries and you just laugh it off like it's no big deal. Like him crashing this trip! Why the hell did he think it was any of his business who we were going with or what we were doing?" Nancy moved her arms animatedly as she spoke, as if it would help to drive her point across. "And then to go through your computer and to show up here uninvited!" she shook her head, "there's no excuse, Frank. You need to have a conversation with him and it needs to stop, especially if you want to keep me in your life."

A cold sensation spread through his veins, as Nancy turned on her heel and stormed off, back the way she had come. He could tell that this wasn't just another argument. She was serious, and when Nancy Drew's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

As the suddenly very real possibility of their relationship being over sunk in, Frank stared at the spot where Nancy had stood just moments before. "I can't lose you, Nance," he whispered into the nothingness she had left behind.


End file.
